This invention relates generally to the art of hydraulics and, more particularly, to an improved method and apparatus for initiating the transfer of fluid power through hydraulic movement.
Conventionally, hydraulically operated apparatus have relied upon rotary or circularly operated motors and pumps to initiate movement of hydraulic fluids so as to transmit motion and force from one location to another. Such transmission of motion and force conventionally is leveraged so as to intensify one or the other of the motion and force. Such laws of fluid power transfer are well known.
As used within this disclosure, the term "hydraulic movement" will be used to indicate the transfer of fluid power from one location to another through the movement of a hydraulic fluid. The term "fluid", of course, is utilized to mean any of the conventionally utilized oils, water, etc., as well as gases which may be utilized to transfer fluid power.
The rotary or circularly operated devices conventionally utilize to initiate such motion are noisy, cumbersome and require significant maintenance.
Disclosures of apparatus involving hydraulically operated systems as they relate to injection molding are described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,592,712; 4,592,713; 4,592,714; 4,599,063; and 4,605,367.
While prior art systems have performed the function of producing hydraulic movement, the use of rotary or circularly operated motors and pumps makes them difficult to control and also requires the use of large reservoirs of such fluids and the corresponding disadvantages.